Trust the Sky
by mistress akasha
Summary: A story about how a girl gets her heart lost and a surprising savior tries to repair it. Starts as Naruhina. Ends as GaaHina.
1. A New Day

Hinata smiled a little as she put her head back to soak up the warmth of the sun on her face as she walked through the Village with her uncle. She slowly opened her pale eyes just enough to see the bright blue sky and the puffy clouds roll around lazily. She sighed with pleasure. The sky was trying to help her be happy by surrounding her with her favorite color. _Thank you, Mr. Sky_, Hinata thought.

"Lady Hinata, hurry up," her Uncle called from down the street.

Hinata looked away from the sky with a renewed confidence and smile and looked towards her Uncle who was sporting an anxious pose with crossed arms and impatience look in his eyes. She sighed and began to jog to meet up with her Uncle. He watched her silently with his large white eyes looking tense. Hinata guessed he was thinking that he was still thinking about all the people who wanted to kill her. Hinata shivered inwardly as if she could feel all of those cold, bloodthirsty eyes on her back now. She was an heiress, so a lot of people kidnapped her for ransom, revenge, or Byakugan secrets. Her own Father was killed as he succeeded in saving her from a bunch of S-ranked criminals, and her Uncle felt bad since it was his job to protect Hinata. He had failed his twin brother and his best friend in life, so he was more protective of Hinata now. Hinata loved her Uncle and never held that against him ever, but she let him be protective of her to make him feel better. She caught up to her Uncle and skidded to a stop next to him gracefully except she rolled her foot over a stick in the street, so she kept going forward. Her Uncle shot out his arm with fast reflexes and caught her before she had any chance of hitting the ground. Hinata quickly regained her balance with a deep crimson blush and her Uncle let go only when he thought she had her balance back.

"Thank you, Uncle," Hinata said looking at a suddenly very interesting imprint in dirt.

Her Uncle just smiled and outstretched his hand to her. Hinata hesitantly took it and together they made their way through the Village with no more falls. Around every turn they were greeted with more whispering and glances or just outright stares from the Villagers. They were all shocked that the famous Hyuuga heiress returned to Konoha after such a long time. Hinata was forced to go to train under a Hyuuga family friend for two reasons: to become stronger and to hide her from all of her enemies. Hinata was finally allowed to return home only a few days ago after being away for six years. She was very skilled in all forms of genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu; plus she had her Byakugan. Hinata started to fidget uncomfortably feeling the pressure of the murmurs and stares growing. Her Uncle noticed and squeezed her hand comfortingly; Hinata smiled and felt slightly a lot better that he was there.

"Here we are," stated her Uncle stopping in front of a red building.

"Ninja school?" Hinata asked with raised eyebrows.

Her Uncle laughed," I know that you should not need it, but a review is always good. Plus making friends with your future comrades in battle is always smart."

Hinata sighed, but followed her Uncle into the building.

They soon found Hinata's classroom and her Uncle bent down and kissed her on the forehead promising to pick her up after school. Hinata smiled and hugged him. She waved until he disappeared around the corner. Hinata turned and reached for the door stopping once she realized that everyone would stare at her and think she is weird with her pale eyes. Hinata shook herself, _come on, Hinata. Just open the door it will be fine I promise._ She reached for the door again but her hand froze not listening to her brain's command to move. Hinata sighed;_ maybe I'll just see how many people there are inside._ She took a pace back and formed a hand signal and activated her Byakugan. She gasped with shock at how many students were in this class. She looked around the room to see the students' chakra levels and found most of them at a normal amount. One much larger and most sinister chakra caught her eye. She gasped as she examined the almost hidden evil chakra that hid just behind this person's regular chakra. It looked scary and Hinata powered down her Byakugan so she could see only through the door to see the actual people. The class looked very normal on the outside; a few ugly geeks in the corner, some pretty girls surrounded by uglier girls trying to be pretty, the arrogant jocks, and the fangirls staring at the same boy with dark hair who seemed to have little pink hearts floating around his head. Hinata shook her head not believing that the little pink hearts were there, and looked for the owner of that evil chakra. It was a tall, slim boy who had crazy blonde hair and he seemed to be arguing with the sensei about something since he was standing up in front of the sensei with a strong pose and crossed arms. The boy said something that was an obvious insult to the sensei and turned his head to the door and Hinata moving his arms behind his head. The sensei struggled to find words; then yelled something at him that made the boy's eyes shoot open and turn his face at the sensei. Hinata fell down with her heart beating faster and faster with her memory of the boy's eyes. Hinata glanced out the nearest window just to make sure. _It's the same_, she thought to herself. _That boy's eyes are the same color as my sky!_


	2. To the Nurse!

**HAHAHA silly aka-chan I forgot to do the disclaimer last time cuz I cant work computers to save my life! So ill see if this works!! Hope it does!!! Kaka-kun say the disclaimer for me**

**Kakashi: y cant u?**

**Me: cuz im lazy n u r my bitch so say it**

**Kakashi: sigh aka-chan doesn't own Naruto thank god**

**Me: u will pay for that!! Scary girl no justu!!!**

**Kakashi: oh god save me!!!**

**Me: that's rite scream for me bitch!!**

"Oh ya? Well what about-," Naruto stopped mid-insult and cocked his head towards the door. He looked at Iruka then back at the door; then walked over and flung it open. _Wow she's pretty! But what is she doing on the floor zoned out? And what's up with her eyes?_ Naruto thought after staring at the strange girl on the floor for a moment.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked Hinata unconsciously leaning forward.

The girl's head whipped around and immediately turned a deep red. _Holy crap!!! _Naruto thought. _ Something is wrong, she is really red!!! _ He put a hand on his head and hers to check for a fever and the girl's face got redder (_I didn't think it was possible_). The girl appeared to stiffen up. Naruto sighed; _at least she doesn't have a fever_, and dropped his hands. He went to stand up and so did she until thwack! She ended up on the receiving end of a massive head butt from the hard headed Naruto. She fell back onto the floor and raised a shaky hand to her head and gently touched her forehead and conformed she was bleeding before she blacked out.

Iruka stomped up behind Naruto yelling, "Naruto what are you doing-OMFG NARUTO! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"SHUT UP! SHE FELL AND HIT HER HEAD AGAINST MINE AND THEN HIT THE GROUND OK? STOP BLAIMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!" Naruto yelled getting very impatient with Iruka.

"It doesn't matter just take her to the nurse ok, Naruto?" Iruka asked after a deeeeeeeeeep breathe and a very steady pinch on the bridge of his nose. Naruto scooped up poor Hinata bridal style and set off down the hall; Iruka-sensei returned to the class. _Heh, Uzumakis are always impatient_, Iruka thought as he went up to the board and continued teaching in a short-lived silence.

"Damn Iruka; why in the hell does he always make me out to be the bad guy here? I mean it is not my fault that some idiots can't tell their ass from a hole in the ground, so they fall for my pranks. But really people just need to get smarter and avoid them. Also if everyone in this hell-hole of a village didn't hate me then maybe I wouldn't do all of this to just try and get some attention from people! So it's their fault not mine but will anyone change that no of course not! All this crap about what's best for the Village; just a bunch of bullshit in my opinion, but will anyone listen nope!" Naruto ranted while unconsciously digging his fingernails deeper into Hinata's arm and leg. "Just this Village wait, when I'm in charge it will be different, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted while skillfully balancing Hinata in one arm as to punch the other upwards. He laughed as he lowered his arm and wiped it over his mouth, "Why in the hell do I taste blood? Am I bleeding somewhere? Where is it coming from?" Naruto continued to yell as he frantically looked all over himself to find the mysterious bleeding. "ARG! I'm so confused!!! How can I have blood on me and not be bleeding???? It does not work that way- ooooohhhh." Naruto looked down at Hinata during his rant and discovered the origins of the mysterious blood. "Heh, oops," Naruto said weakly as he cradled Hinata again but much lighter this time.

After about twenty solid minutes of walking in a complete circle, Naruto admitted that he was lost, "Dammit! I know that Nurse is somewhere around here." Okay maybe not. By this time Hinata's head had stopped bleeding (but strangely her scratch wounds haven't yet), and she began to regain consciousness. Naruto stopped walking because his stomach growled so loudly the teacher down the hall glanced around for the animal that was growling.

"Ah man! Where is Choji when you need him? Actually some ramen would be amazing right now! AHHHHHHHHHH; ramen, the most perfect food ever!" Naruto began to think out loud again. "Hmm, maybe I'll go get some after school today. I can already taste that delicious ramen coaxing me with its scent of pork, steamed veggies, and the top-secret noodles." Naruto had begun to drool and quickly wiped it off of Hinata's face. "Well, I do owe her something because I hurt her. Wait I got it!! I'll take her to eat ramen with me! That is the perfect apology gift! I'm so smart that I scare myself sometimes!" Naruto boasted as he walked straight past the Nurse's office again!

Hinata woke up about halfway through this little rant and slowly tried to sense the extent of her damage and ended up groaning from the new pain in her arm and leg that seemed to be burning her skin. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes and cloaked her chakra to make it seem like she was still asleep remembering her kidnapping experiences. Hinata identified the boy as the one who she hit her head against. Hinata sighed and wondered why she became so embarrassed over the sight of one boy; she had lived with a bunch of guys over the past six years and never felt this embarrassed around any of them. She reasoned that it was the combination of his eye color and her failure to notice his presence. Hinata groaned loudly again as Naruto made a jerky movement causing her to shift on her injuries.

Naruto finished his rant and looked down at Hinata wondering when the best time to ask her would be and received quite a shock to see that she was awake; so he greeted her slowly getting softer as he got embarrassed halfway through the sentence, "HELLO MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT! AND WOULDYOUMINDCOMingouttoeatramenwithmeafterschool?"

Hinata looked up at him and blinked for a couple minutes trying to understand the babble he spat at her; eventually she gave up and looked at him very confused, "I'm sorry what?"

Naruto decided to make things very simple for her and just said, "Would you go out with me?"

Hinata instantly grew red from the thoughts of what her old roommates did with their girlfriends. _Oh god! Uncle is not going to like this at all! Ha guess Kakashi-ni-san was right; the guys just can't keep their hands off me._ She realized Naruto wanted and answer so she said, "Uhhhhhhh…ok?"

Naruto immediately hugged her too tight as her back started cracking and popping but he did not pay attention as he threw his hands up in celebration clearly forgetting that Hinata was still in them. While Naruto danced a happy celebration dance, Hinata used her uninjured arm to push herself away from the roof and spun gracefully to land in a crouch only to have Naruto jump up with a fist and hit Hinata on the wound on the back of her head, reopening it and sending Hinata back to the darkness as she slammed into the floor. Naruto stopped dancing and with widened eyes muttered a "oh damn!" as he once again began his quest for the Nurse's office.

**Me: stupid naru**

**Naruto: y n the hell did u make me hurt her so bad???**

**Me: cuz it was naruish plus I was bored**

**Hinata: its ok Naruto-kun im ok**

**Me: no hina don't encourage him do u want me to die???**

**Hinata: huh? *oblivious***

**Me: *hides behind kaka-kun* save me from evil naru**

**Kakashi: ugh jus review so I can go read n peace**

**Me: ack run!!!! *runs from naru chasing me with brussell sprouts***


	3. A Bold Proposal

**Aka-chan: welcome back loyal readers!!! Sorry I have gotten really lazy but TERM PAPER!!!!!!! I feel that is understandable right??? But now I am working on this-**

**Kakashi: instead of your homework**

**Me: shut up!! This is so much better!!!**

**Naruto: when do I get ramen???**

**Me: after u say my disclaimer**

**Naruto: AKA-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! Ramen????? *suddenly obtains a tail and its starts wagging**

**Me: yes naru good boy!!! *scratches behind ears and his hind leg starts thumping***

**Me and Kakashi: o.O**

Back in the classroom, Iruka noticed that Naruto and the new girl had been gone for over an hour, so he grudgingly sent one of his trusted students, Sakura, to see where they are. Sakura walked down the hall wondering which way they could have gone, so made three other clones and sent them in different directions while she ran down the hall. She noticed the blood drops on the floor and decided to follow them until she found a confused Naruto carrying an unconscious Hinata. Sakura noticed how much blood was on the floor and Naruto's jacket and grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him down to the Nurse's office with many swear words and protests coming from the stupid blonde. Sakura dragged him through the door and called for the nurse.

Kabuto came out in a nurse outfit (**a/n yes complete with the hat**). "Why hello dearies! How are you today? Beautiful weather. Oh my fudge brownies!! What happened here?" He said all very much like a grandma while finally beginning to realize Hinata was hurt. "Well just let me take her to the back room; you dearies stay here, I'll be back soon."

Naruto mouth had dropped and had started babbling incoherently while shakily pointing in Kabuto's general direction. He turned to Sakura still unable to form words.

"That's the nurse, Kabuetta. He-I mean she has worked here for about ten years now." Sakura explained while rolling her eyes.

"Wait I don't understand!!! Is it a girl or boy???" Naruto asked while his left eye kept on twitching.

"Well of course it's a… uhhhh…," Sakura started to explain but soon realized she had no idea.

Together the young duo turned to where Kabuetta disappeared to and looked back at each other slightly worried. They both shivered.

"Do you think it has a lover?" Naruto asked really scared of the answer.

Sakura consulted with her perverted Inner about this and started blushing which confused Naruto to no end.

"Well Naruto, when two girls love each other… or two guys… or even a girl and a guy… or even one person…," Sakura continued until she could rival Gaara's hair and started mumbling under her breath.

"I don't understand," Naruto confessed scratching the back of his head.

Sakura denied her Inner the happiness of punching his brains out and simply said to not worry about it. They both sat there in an awkward silence, until it clicked in Sakura's brain that Naruto injured that new girl so bad. This resulted in a bleeding Naruto on the floor pleading for his life to a creature that could rival Kakashi if someone burned all of the Icha Icha books in the World holding a bloody sharpened chair leg. She moved to hit Naruto again, but was stopped but a gasp. She turned her head and saw the navy haired girl standing there.

Hinata's eyes were wide as she looked at the very scary scene in front of her and mentally promised herself that she would never piss off pink haired girls ever! She noticed that both were staring at her; one with gratitude and the other with confusion. She decided to try and choke out some words ,"H-h-hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She inwardly cursed herself for getting so surprised recently. She decided it was because it was a new place and new people.

Sakura saw the girl's frightened expression and immediately put down the chair leg and walked over to Hinata. She smiled warmly and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you. Also, that baka over there (**a/n insert yelling from naru here**) is Naruto."

Hinata instantly relaxed and shook Sakura's hand confidently. She looked over at Naruto and asked him when he would pick her up. Naruto blushed over and didn't answer. Sakura raised her eyebrow to this and looked at Hinata who suddenly hooked arms with the pinkette (**a/n soooo much fun to type!!**) and started telling her the whole story of how Naruto asked her out on a date tonight. Sakura squealed very fangirlishly and promised to come after school to help her pick out her outfit. Hinata instructed a confused Naruto to pick her up at six thirty and wrote down her address on his hand with a random pen thrown around from the early struggle. The two girls walked back to class still arm in arm.

**Me: Ok I got lazy but its 12:30 give me a break I need to sleep too!!!**

**Kakashi: sigh will u come to bed!!! The computer is too bright *hides under covers***

**Me: ha u remind me of Tobi!**

**Tobi: yes?? Aka-chan!! U called Tobi???**

**Me: no Tobi but you are a good boy! **

**Tobi: yayz!!! Please review cuz then I get a cookie!! And Tobi will share with you!!! Aka-chan??? Where did you go?? **

**Me: *asleep in bed with kakashi***


	4. Almost the First Date

**Me: I apologize so deeply for this. Honestly it is slightly embarrassing for me as a writer…to abandon a story for three years. I am so sorry! I hope y'all can forgive me :[ But I will try my absolute hardest and finish out this story**

**Kakashi: *gasps***

**Me: well….not in this one chapter**

**Kakashi: :/ I got so excited**

**Me: -.-' please enjoy :] and y'all get it now…I don't own Naruto **

"I like this one!" Sakura exclaimed pulling out a light blue sundress from Hinata's closet.

Hinata debated it, "It is cute but it doesn't feel right."

Sakura shrugged and continued digging through the Heiress' huge closet. Hinata, who had just come out of the shower, sat in her towel blow drying her navy locks. She wanted to look cute for her first date with Naruto but she only had another hour before he got here. She like all girls has the dilemma of OMG WHAT DO I WEAR? She finished blow drying her hair and worked on controlling her bangs when she heard Sakura gasp. Hinata asked without turning around, "What did you find?"

"I have found what you will wear and you cannot tell me anything different!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata got scared and turned around only to be even more scared when she saw what Sakura had picked out. "Oh no….."

Naruto waited nervously outside Hinata's house. He had been there for ten minutes trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. He had spent twenty minutes trying to gather the courage to walk up to her door, so he had made improvements. _Ok, I can do this. I can do this. I can-omg what made that sound? Hide!_ Naruto jumped into the leafy gardenia bushes in Hinata's front yard. He peeked out from his hiding place and stared at a little squirrel that had run up behind him and was frozen in place. Naruto scoffed himself and carefully picked his way out of the bush. He re-gathered his strength and steeled his resolve and knocked loudly on the door.

Sakura answered the door and Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god you aren't Neji! I might've died."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him and giggled at the gardenia pedals stuck in his hair, "Okay! Come on inside Hinata's almost ready!" She let him in and observed what he was wearing. He was sporting an orange polo with dark, baggy jeans. Sakura left him in the living room and flew upstairs to tell Hinata that he was there. "Hinata! He's here!" Sakura danced as she got into Hinata's room.

Hinata turned around from her mirror, finished with her makeup, and presented Sakura with a model worthy pose. "I'm all done...I hope….but what is he wearing?"

Sakura just smiled and closely inspected Hinata with a meticulous eye. She stood back and made Hinata do a few poses for her before okaying the girl. Hinata giggled at Sakura during her poses and she ended up falling over and started laughing harder.

Naruto heard the laughter and started to wonder what scary things girls did in their own rooms. He was still awkwardly sitting on the couch in an empty living room. He felt like he was being watched, which he was by a very angry Neji through the walls. Sakura and Hinata glided down the stairs idly chatting to help Hinata's nerves from exploding. Naruto watched them enter the room and hurriedly stood up. Hinata was wearing a light lilac sundress. Naruto stammered, "H-hi Hinata, you look amazing." He blushed deeply. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up a little as well. "Thank you, Naruto." She looked at him and giggled at the petals in his hair. She reached up to brush them away and responded, "You look pretty nice too." Naruto blushed, "Ok….well…Let's go, Hinata." He promptly grabbed her hand and speed walk out of the door dragging Hinata with him. Sakura leaned against the doorframe and sighed, "Oh young love." Neji appeared in the doorway glaring at the back of Naruto's head. "Hmph love. He better get her home before dark or I'm going to show him some love he will never forget."


	5. New Feelings

**Me: hola my little readers! I hope life is rolling well for all of you! I have decided I shall update far far more frequently than before….**

**Kakashi: I am so proud :3**

**Me: O/O thank you Kaka-kun p-p-p-p**

**Kakashi: Please enjoy, and remember Aka-chan does not own Naruto**

Naruto briskly walked away from the Hyuuga complex with Hinata in tow. "Uhm. Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto responded with a huhm without turning around.

"You are walking straight out of the Village."

Naruto flushed and stopped abruptly. "Oh…Well uhmmm." He was lost for words and blushing up a storm. Hinata found him to be absolutely adorable.

She softly smiled at him before gently tugging on Naruto's arm to lead him back towards the Village. Naruto blushed as he walked behind Hinata. _What kind of smile was that?_ He thought desperately.

Much to Hinata's surprise dinner was simply amazing. She learned that Naruto was a great person to talk to about anything, and he made her feel so comfortable. She has never met anyone like this before, not even her cousin, Neji. He made her laugh with stories about how he and Choji would get caught stealing food from the cafeteria. He listened wholeheartedly to Hinata's stories about her garden.

Naruto happily walked her home, idly chattering on about a boy named Sasuke. Hinata listened and laughed whenever Naruto got angry because everyone liked Sasuke so much. Far too quickly for her liking, they arrived back at the Hyuuga Mansion. They walked up to the door. Naruto quickly looked around and sighed with relieve. "What is wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I don't see Neji." He replied. Hinata started to laugh. Naruto blushed,"Hey…Neji is scary." "Yeah! As scary as a bush!" Hinata choked out. Naruto just blushed more and quickly hugged Hinata. "Thank you." He whispered. Hinata felt her face burn up with fire. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Suddenly the door swung open. "You have ten seconds to release Hinata before I forcibly remove you from her." Naruto felt his blood drain. He slowly looked to the door to see Neji. "One, two, three," Neji began counting while cracking his fingers. Naruto jumped back from Hinata and started sprinting away screaming, "Bye Hinata! I will see you at school!"

Neji had a pleased look on his face and turned to Hinata, "Come inside, Hinata." Hinata nodded and walked inside. Neji shut the door, "Head on up to bed, Hinata. You look tired." He smiled and bowed his head goodnight to his cousin.

Hinata bowed her head in return and smiled at him before heading up the stairs to her room. Sakura was gone, but she left a note on Hinata's dresser saying that she will see Hinata tomorrow to ask for all the details. Hinata undressed and put her pjs on.

She looked at the picture of her Mother. "Mom, I had my first date with a boy today. He is very goofy and quite funny. But he is very sincere and sweet. What was your first date like? I wonder. What could my feelings mean." Hinata smiled and walked to her window and looked up at the night sky. It was a comforting midnight blue glittering with stars. There weren't any clouds to be seen and the moon shone strong in the sky. Hinata sighed softly before climbing into bed and letting herself fall asleep.

**Me: Please Please Please review! **

**Kakashi: I'm baking cookies! **

**Me: *drools* chocolate chip?**

**Kakashi: *slowly backs away* maybe…..**

**Me: COOKIES! *lunges at Kakashi***

**Kakashi: O.O NOOOOOOOOO *runs away***


	6. Family Moments

**Me: Ok group, let's go over the plan again.**

**Neji: I scare Naruto**

**Me: No, Neji…..**

**Kakashi: My job is to keep Neji in line**

**Me: Yes, Kaka-kun, Now Neji?**

**Neji: My job is to keep Naruto away from Hinata.**

**Me: No.**

**Neji: Yes.**

**Me: NO.**

**Neji: YES.**

**Me: NEJI, FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR JOB IS TO EAT THIS CAKE!**

**Neji: O.o**

**Kakashi: Akasha-chan does not own Naruto **

Hinata walked into her kitchen the next morning and started making lunch. She hummed softly to herself as she cooked eggs and started chopping onions. She stared down at the cutting board remembering how her Mother used to cook every morning.

**FLASHBACK:**

Hitomi, Hinata's mother, was humming to herself while cooking breakfast one morning. Hinata, at age 4, was hiding behind a chair watching her mother cook. It was early in the morning and Hinata was not supposed to be out of her room. Hitomi continued to chop vegetables while humming. Hinata gasped at the speed her mother's hands flew across the cutting board.

Hitomi stopped chopping and smiled, "Hinata. Come on out." Hinata peeked out from behind the chair with a blush across her cheeks. Hitomi smiled and scooped the child up into her arms "Now why aren't you asleep, Hina-chan?"

Hinata looked down, "Because I love watching Mommy cook. She makes it look so pretty." Hitomi smiled brightly and spun around the kitchen with Hinata giggling in her arms. She stopped her spinning and pressed her forehead against Hinata's. She smiled when she saw Hinata's eyes filled with happiness and excitement.

Hitomi straightened up, "Hina-chan. You need all the sleep you can get now so you can grow up big and strong." She lightly poked Hinata's stomach causing the young girl to giggle. "Now promise me that you will sleep more." Hinata's brow furrowed. She opened her mouth then closed it. Her eyes lit up, "Ok Mommy, I will go to sleep earlier so I can watch you cook! That way I get more sleep." Hitomi felt her heart burst with pride and happiness. She nuzzled the top of Hinata's head. "Ok Honey. So this is a cutting board." She moved Hinata to her hip and walked around the kitchen pointing out different things and how to use them.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hinata broke out of her flashback as Hanabi banged her head against the counter. "Are you ok, Imouto?" Hanabi groaned at Hinata. Hinata giggled and slide some eggs onto a plate for her. Hanabi propped her head up on her hand, "Hinata, you are the perfect housewife. Please marry me." Hinata smiled, "Now how are we going to explain to Uncle that his two heirs are marrying each other and won't give him grandchildren?" Hanabi threw her hands in the air, "We can adopt!"

"I think my Father would give his blessing to you two."

Hinata looked in the doorway and smiled, "Morning, Neji-nii." Neji smiled and ruffled Hanabi's hair. She meeped and tried to scurry away from him. Hinata flipped the bacon in the skillet and grabbed another plate for Neji.

Neji appeared behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her stomach settling his head in the crook of her neck. "Besides, Hanabi, what if I want Hinata for my wife?" Hinata blushed, "Neji-nii…" Hanabi stood up, "I have more claim to her than you!" She jumped over the counter and attached herself to Hinata's stomach. Neji laughed, "Hanabi, you cannot give her what she needs." "I can give her what she wants, Nii!" She pressed her face into Hinata's stomach. "Hanabi…..Neji….." Neji purred," Yes, my love?" Hanabi asked," Yes, dear sister?" "Y'all are letting the bacon burn." They both instantly released her. Hinata giggled and quickly flipped the bacon onto a plate. She let out a huge sigh. "Phew. Glad I made it in time." Hinata giggled as she wiped invisible sweat off of her forehead.

"Now that you aren't busy," Neji spun Hinata away from the stove and led her into a waltz around the kitchen. Hanabi scowled. Hinata laughed as she twirled in her cousin's arms. Her Uncle walked in with a smile. "I'm glad that the kitchen gets use." Neji dipped Hinata and ended their dance. "Good morning, Uncle." Neji let Hinata wander to eat her breakfast next to Hanabi who smirked and moved closer to her sister. Neji embraced his Father. "Now Hinata, it's time for you to go to the Academy isn't it?" Hinata nodded and put her dishes in the sink. Neji followed her to the sink. Hinata hugged her Uncle. "Goodbye." Neji nodded to his father. The two kids left.

"I thought Neji was crazy when he told me when should get a private kitchen. I guess I like it better this way." Uncle smiled at Hanabi who giggled. "What are we going to do today?" Uncle sat down next to Hanabi. "Let's eat first."

Hinata and Neji walked to the Academy in peaceful silence. Hinata was watching some birds gathered on the ground. Neji glanced over at her and smiled. Hinata peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled softly. She likes it when Neji is happy.

"Hey, Neji?" She asked. Neji huh'n in response. "Why did you scare Naruto away last night?" "Because he was making a pass at my future wife." Neji smirked. "Neji…I mean honestly why?" Hinata frowned at his joke. Neji sighed, "Because you are basically my younger sister, and I care about you. I just naturally hate any male who shows interest in you, because no one is good enough for you. I want you to have everything you deserve. One thing is a great man one who can protect you over himself, love you more than himself, and wants you to be happy no matter what it takes. Promise me that you won't settle for anyone less than that." Hinata nodded, "I promise, Neji." Neji softened, "Then that is all I need to hear." Hinata felt her face soften. She held her hand out to Neji who took it. He gently squeezed her hand, and she returned the squeeze. They walked to the Academy in peaceful quiet holding hands.

**Me: :3 sha lil family loving**

**Kakashi: *teary eyed***

**Neji: O/O **

**Me: *thinks* I'm hungry…**

AN: So soon after Hiashi died, they discovered that Hitomi was pregnant with Hanabi. They kept her pregnancy a secret and moved her to a secure location, where she had Hanabi. She still died in childbirth. Hanabi was then brought up in secret, but they told Hinata about her. Hinata visited her sister in hiding often. They returned to the Village at the same time. Hanabi was then announced to the Clan before Hinata returned to the Academy. Sorry for any confusion. Also If anyone has any questions feel free to ask me :D


End file.
